islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nat2ki
Welcome new working templates: Note: Replaces the header, including the bulletlist and the additional boxes with informataion. Note: Can be used for recipes, designs and drinks that are currently not used in any other recipes, designs or drinks. Header must be written (not included in the template) Text for Trees: The *tree* is available for ? MC, giving ? xp when purchased. It gives an average harvest value of ? c and ? s making each worth ? c individually. It cannot be gifted. They take ? to become harvestable and when harvested, it gives ? xp. The description reads "...!". Rose to Nat2ki Template: : I'm not sure if I can make a template that has an editable chart. I'll keep looking for how/if I can do it. AvalonRose 17:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: For the infoboxes I just copy and paste from a similar crop, animal, etc. Than I just change the harvest/purchase info. That part usually doesn't take too long. I saw that code for the magic word that adds the name of page when looking in the help pages on how to make editable table templates. That is fine. The only problem is the name of some produce is different from the page. Also the changing of the infobox to 250px should help with fitting charts on the page. It wasn't a problem until Wikia decided to limit the width of pages to 660px... And for items that more then one source I usually link to the "begining" source, like the Chicken page for eggs. There are a couple pages that list all the sources like the Goat Milk and Cow Milk pages.AvalonRose 15:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ToDo List Stuff I made ... Trees: (Infobox update, new "Uses", "See also" update) *Orange (forgotten) --> going to make a sep. site like lime (because 17 recipes for cooking) need 2 do this also for lemon tree *Sugar Cane (made 2 sites sugar ingredients and sugar cane ingredients.. need to be made in the same way like the lime site) Idea... --> Create a template website (for tables and co. - like my talkpage and avalons talkpage, summary) Getting more info about categories --> may changes the see also!? zB subkategorie --> level 1 und dann rezepte.. somit kommt man auf alle level 1 rezepte.. das gleiche geht dann auch mit design und co. Blog Posts Some Ideas about what I could write: *How to make profit (1) *How to make profit (2) *How to ease harvesting (1) - Using TikiPower and the monkey *How to ease harvesting (2) - Adding more TikiPower (Totems, Islands, Vials, Potions ...) *How to ease harvesting (3) - Special Tips and Tricks and the use of MC *Totems Talk (1) Small review about the current totems on IP *Totems Talk (2) - continuing ... New "Uses" Example: Joshua Fruits can be used to cook the following MC recipes: *Joshua Tree Empanadas- a total of 246 Joshua Fruits are needed to complete all three recipe stars. *Southwestern Special- a total of 350 Joshua Fruits are needed to complete all three recipe stars. *Jelly Tart- a total of 548 Joshua Fruits are needed to complete all three recipe stars. New: This item can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: Fixed: '(Crops, Animals, Trees) can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: A total of ? s are required to complete all 3 stars. You need to harvest ? times to collect all of the necessary . can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: A total of ? s are required to complete all 3 stars. You need to harvest ? times to collect all of the necessary . '''Fixed: '(Designs, Recipes, Drinks(in future?)) can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: Note: This would make it much more easier to update the uses of crops, trees and animals and it gives an additional information about the type of the recipe. It allows also to make a template called "uses" to save time. Note2: With the magic word "PAGENAME" you could add the title of the site to the elements (instead of this item and after the no. under total amount) I'm using this word and maybe it could be added into the "uses" template if this is going to be released. Note3: In some cases the PAGENAME is different to the name of the harvested item. In this case you have to replace the magic word with the name of the item. New "Upgrades" '''Example: (Hot Crossed Buns) You have to cook 58 Hot Crossed Buns to obtain the first star, requiring 116 Eggs, 58 Sugar Cane and 58 Cornmeal and 6 hours and 46 minutes. For the second star, you have to cook it 176 times, figuring in the + 100% Serving Reward from the first crop star, it requires a cumulative total of 234 Eggs, 117 Sugar Cane and 117 Cornmeal and 13 hours and 39 minutes. That is an additional 118 Eggs, 59 Sugar Cane and 59 Cornmeal on top of the first star, and an additional 6 hours and 53 minutes. The third star requires cooking 352 Hot Crossed Buns, figuring in the + 100% Serving Reward from the first crop star, it requires a cumulative total of 410 Eggs, 205 Sugar Cane and 205 Cornmeal and 23 hours and 55 minutes. From the perspective of the first star, you need an additional 294 Eggs, 147 Sugar Cane and 147 Cornmeal and 17 hours and 9 minutes. From the perspective of the second star, you need an additional 176 Eggs, 88 Sugar Cane and 88 Cornmeal and 10 hours and 16 minutes. New: '''(Hot Crossed Buns) Note: I think using a table instead of text would make it easier for non (native) english speaking users. Even for me it is a little bit hard to understand the meaning of the text. Especially because some people use "x2" for the first star bonus and other "100% Serving Reward". An easy note after the table, that this is already been calculated would be enough in my opinion. : My example: '''Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Recipes for more information. In my example the two tables are combined and I have left out the 'Obtained From...". I have also listed the 'Purchased with...' differently(I know Hot Crossed Buns doesn't have any MC ingredients I just put it there as an example). My main goal is to have the info in one table.AvalonRose 20:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) New "Stats with Crop Stars" Example: (Beets) Having crop stars changes the harvest price, Items per plant, excellent crop bonus, harvest experience and growth time. The chart below reflects these changes. See Upgrading Crops for more information. New: Having crop stars changes the harvest price, Items per plant, excellent crop bonus, harvest experience and growth time. The chart below reflects these changes. See Upgrading Crops for more information. Note: As seen on Beets the infobox also crashes that bar. I think a simple redesign of that table would help. : The new table for the Stats is fine, feel free to put it on any pages that need it. Usually I just use extra spaces to push the text part down so it is next to the table. But the new table would be better for some pages since it would look better without all that blank space. : Question about the new infoboxes. When I put it the code and hover over the icon for it I don't get the option to edit the box like I normally do. Do you get the option to edit?--AvalonRose 22:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nat2ki, ja es ist sehr schade was mit Island Paradise passiert ist. Aber irgendwie gebe ich die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass es doch weiter gehen wird. Hatte da nicht irgendwer die Seite übernommen gehabt und auf Facebook sogar eine neue Seite angelegt? Allerdings lautet jetzt plötzlich der Link ganz anders da steht nur noch: http://www.facebook.com/IslandParadiseFanPage . Aber ich weiss, dass ein Mitarbeiter des damaligen Forums, den Link zu dieser Seite unter Neuigkeiten rein gesetzt hatte, und gesagt hatte. Sie machen weiter, aber es würde eine Zeitlang dauern bis die Daten umgezogen sind , auf einen anderen Server. Und man sollte diese Seite (siehe Link ) Im Auge behalten. Und beim 22.Juli steht dann ja auch drin: We're back! We apologize for the downtime today... hope everyone's back on IP and enjoying the game! (Want frequent updates? Don't forget to Like this page if you haven't yet and you'll get all the latest!) Und danach plötzlich Totenstille. Dann war das Forum tot, und auf dieser Seite wurde dann auch nichts weiter veröffentlicht, von den Verantwortlichen. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung trotzdem nicht auf. Mir hat IP viel bedeutet, und es machte wesentlich mehr Spass als FarmVille. Liebe Grüße Roxelane (talk) 15:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC)